GURPS Stats David
So here is an early attempt of mine to Stat out David: David's Character Sheet Template: Master Vampire (250 points) ----- Total Points; 245 Name: David ----- Player; ----- Unspent Points; 5 Ht; 5' 7" ----- Wt; 125-30 ----- Size Modifier; 0 ----- Age; 200+ Appearance; Blond Spiked Hair, Blue Eyes (red/gold when feeding) St 16 {00} ----- HP 14 {00} ----- Basic Lift 20 DX 10 {00} ----- Will 12 {00} ----- Basic Speed 5 {00} IQ 12 {40} ----- Per 15 {00} ----- Basic Move 5 {00} HT 10 {00} ----- FP 10 {00} ----- Damage THR 1d-2 SW 1d ENCUMBRANCE ' *Move ----- Dodge None (0) = BL ----- 20 ----- BMx1 = 5 ----- *Dodge 0 = 9 Light (1) = 2xBL ----- 40 ----- BMx0.8 = 4 ----- *Dodge -1 = 8 Medium (2) = 3xBL ----- 60 ----- BMx0.6 = 3 ----- *Dodge -2 = 7 Heavy (3) = 6xBL ----- 120 ----- BMx0.4 = 2 ----- *Dodge -3 = 6 X-Heavy (4) = 10xBL ----- 200 ----- BMx0.2 = 1 ----- *Dodge -4 = 5 Languages --------------- Spoken --------------- Written --------------- Total *English (Native) ----------(fluent) -------------- (fluent) --------------- 0 *Cherokee --------------- (fluent) --------------- (broken) --------------- 3 *French ----------------- (broken) --------------- (broken) --------------- 1 *Spanish ---------------- (broken) --------------- (broken) --------------- 1 DR; 0 --------------- TL: 3 --------------- {0} '''Cultural Familiarities ' *Native Americans --------------- 4 *French -------------------------- 1 *Hispanic (Mexican) ------------- 2 Parry; 10 (brawling) --------------- Block ; 0 'Reaction Modifiers ' *Appearance +1/+1 * Unappealing Includes +1 from "Appearance" *Appealing Includes +1 from "Appearance" * Status; +1 among other vampires *Other: +1 from Charisma Conditional -1 from Callous when encountering a past victim or in the presence of someone with Empathy *Conditional -4 from Frightens Animals when the animal is reacting *Conditional -1 from any person who sees the animal react 'Advantages and Perks ' *5 Acute Vision *4 Appearance (attractive) *4 Charisma *5 Claws (sharp claws) *15 Combat Reflexes *15 Enhanced Tracking *5 Fearlessness *2 Flight *40 Hard to Kill *2 Hard to Subdue *2 Healing *29 Luck *16 Shadow Form *29 Status *5 Teeth (fangs) Disadvantages and Quirks * Bloodlust -10 *Callous -5 *Enemy (Edgar Frog) (9 or less) -5 * Enemy (Alan Frog) (9 or Less) -2 *Frightens Animals - -10 * Nocturnal -20 *Proud - -1 *Vulnerability (silver)(occasional x3) -30 *Vulnerability (water)(common x4) -60 '''Skills Name of Skill ----- Level ----- Relative Lv ----- Points Acrobatics ----- 8 ----- DX-2 ----- 1 Area Knowledge (Natl) ----- 12 ----- IQ+0 ----- 1 *Brawling ----- 12 ----- DX+2 ----- 4 *Carousing ----- 11 ----- HT+1 ----- 3 *Diplomacy ----- 11 ----- IQ-1 ----- 3 Conditional +1 from Charisma when making influence rolls) *Driving (Motorcycle TL3) ----- 10 ----- DX+0 ----- 3 * Fast Draw (Pistol) ----- 11 ----- DX+1 ----- 1 Includes +1 from Combat Reflexes * First Aid (Human TL3) ----- 13 ----- IQ+1 ----- 3 *Guns (Pistol/TL3) ----- 12 ----- DX+2 ----- 4 *Hidden Lore (Vampires) ----- 13 ----- IQ+1 ----- 4 *History (19th Century Americas) ----- 10 ----- IQ-2 ----- 1 *History (19th Century Europe) ----- 10 ----- IQ-2 ----- 1 *Hypnotism (human) ----- 12 ----- IQ+0 ----- 5 * Interrogation ----- 12 ----- IQ+0 ----- 2 Conditional +1 from 'Callous' when you use threats or torture Intimidation ----- 12 ----- Will+0 ----- 2 Conditional +1 from 'Charisma' when making Influence Rolls Conditional +1 from 'Callous' when you use threats or torture *Leadership ----- 13 ----- IQ+1 ----- 3 Includes +1 from 'Charisma' *Mechanic (Automobile TL3) ----- 11 ----- IQ-1 ----- 1 *Mimicry (Bird Calls) ----- 10 ----- IQ-2 ----- 1 *Occultism ----- 13 ----- IQ+1 ----- 4 * Physician (TL3 Human) ----- 10 ----- IQ-2 ----- 1 *Public Speaking ----- 14 ----- IQ+2 ----- 4 Includes +1 from 'Charisma' *Sex Appeal ----- 11 ----- HT+1 ----- 3 Includes +1 from 'Appearance' Conditional +1 from 'Charisma' when making Influence Rolls *Weather Sense ----- 12 ----- IQ+0 ----- 2 "Spells" Name of Spell ----- Level ----- Casts Per Day ----- Points *Command Human ----- 9 ----- 1 ----- 1 *Command Childer ----- 9 ----- 9 ----- 1 *Command Ghoul ----- 9 ----- 9 -----1 *Create Air ----- 10 ----- 10 ----- 1 *Daze ----- 10 ----- 6 ----- 1 *Foolishness ----- 10 ----- 10 ----- 1 *Forgetfulness ----- 9 ----- 9 ----- 1 *Predict Weather ----- 4 ----- 1 ----- 1 *Purify Air ----- 9 ----- 3 ----- 1 *Shape Air ----- 8 ----- 10 ----- 1 *Sleep ----- 7 ----- 1 ----- 1 Hand Weapons QTY ----- Name ----- Damage ----- Reach ----- LV ----- Cost ----- Weight *0 ----- Bite ----- 1D-2 imp ----- C ----- 12(no) ----- 0 ----- 0 *0 ----- Punch ----- 1D-2 cut ----- C ----- 12(10) ----- 0 ----- 0 * 0 ----- Kick ----- 1D-1 cut ----- C,1 ----- 10(no) ----- 0 ----- 0 *1 ----- Jack ----- 1D-1 cr ----- C ----- 12(10) ----- 10 ----- .25 lbs *1 ----- Hunting Knife (swing) ----- 1D1-2 cut ----- C,1 ----- 6(6) ----- 40 ----- 1 lb * - ----- Hunting Knife (thrust) ----- 1D-2imp ----- C ----- 6(6) ----- - ----- - Range Weapons QTY -- Name -- Damage -- Accuracy -- Range -- Rate of Fire -- Shots -- LV -- ST -- Bulk -- Reload Rate -- LC -- Cost -- Weight *1 -- .45 Auto Desert Eagle -- 3D pi+ -- 2 -- 230/2500 -- 3 -- 9+1(3) -- 10 -- 12 -- -3 -- 4 -- 3 -- 1750 -- 4.5 lbs *1 -- .50 Auto Desert Eagle -- 3D pi+ -- 2 -- 230/2500 -- 3 -- 9+1(3) -- 10 -- 12 -- -3 -- 4 -- 3 -- 2000 -- 4.5 lbs *1 -- Hutting Knife -- 1D-2 imp -- 0 -- 8/15 -- 1 -- T(1) -- 6 -- 6 -- -2 -- - -- 4 -- 40 -- 1 lb Armor and Possessions QTY -- Item -- Location -- Cost -- Weight *1 -- .45 Ammunition (box)-- sidebox -- 12 -- .6 lbs *1 -- .50 Ammunition (box) (modified) -- sidebox -- 12 -- 1 lb * 1 -- Boots -- feet -- 80 -- 3 1 -- Leather Gloves -- hands -- 30 -- 0 *1 -- Leather Jacket -- arms, torso -- 50 -- 4 1 -- Leather Pants -- legs, groin -- 40 -- 3 *1 -- Jack -- Pocket -- 10 -- .25 lbs 1 -- .45 Pistol -- Side -- 1750 -- 4.5 lbs *1 -- .50 Pistol -- Side -- 2000 -- 4.5 lbs 1 -- Triumph Sports Bike -- nil -- 11000 -- 0 Groups and Affiliations Sired by Mysterious Vampire Patron: Max Sired: Marko, Paul, Dwayne, Yvonne, Angel, Julian, Ozzie, Brian, Red Attempted to Sire: Laddie, Star, Edgar Frog, Vanessa Harker Friendly Groups: Lost Boys, Lost Girls Enemies: Frog Brothers, Awesome Monster Basher NPC Card Coming soon Links To David's Plot Page: http://thelbrpg.wikia.com/wiki/David Category:PC Card Category:Vampire Category:Character Sheet Category:NPC Card